Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99. It has undisseminated seedlings of my creation as its seed and pollen parents.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its unusual velvet dark purple flower coloration, its nearly horizontal zone of lighter coloration forming a broad xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 shaped at the petal base, its petals that recurve inward at the half open stage, its red-purple filaments and styles and its red suffusion on the rachis and the stipule. The plant has a bushy to somewhat spreading growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas the undisseminated seedling bears moderately small flowers (about 3.8 to 4.9 cm. in diameter) and foliage, xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers (about 5.7 to about 7.8 cm. in diameter) and foliage. The seed parent is a floribunda rose with a medium compact mature habit, whereas xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99 is classified as a shrub rose with a significantly larger and more spreading mature growing habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers of velvet dark purple coloration with a white eye and with semidouble petalage (about 7 to 9 petals), the undisseminated seedling bears significantly larger flowers of purple-pink coloration with more double petalage (about 15 to 20 petals). The pollen parent bears foliage with a very glossy finish, whereas xe2x80x98WEKmorfisxe2x80x99 bears foliage with a semiglossy finish.